


Reunion Like No Other

by Fortress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, School Reunion, no one likes sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress/pseuds/Fortress
Summary: Naruto attends his high school reunion, but turning up late has made it easy for someone to spread a rumor that he's apparently a gay escort, effectively trying to embarrass him to the high heavens. Deciding he's had enough of childish bullying he sets everything 'straight' and humiliates his bully on the way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Reunion Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea after having someone at work try to humiliate me (I changed the setting and type of humiliation for obvious reasons).... They were the one that looked bad in the end. Don't gamble if the stakes are high.  
> Haven't had anyone beta this, so you've been warned.  
> I do not own the characters in Naruto or the rights to the anime/manga (No matter how hard I wish) All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto.

The cars engine died and with a sigh the occupant stepped out into the brisk night air. Turning he checked his reflection against the cars window one last time. His spiky blond hair, its usual unruly mess, tight orange dress shirt that showed he most definitely worked out, hugging black jeans that clung to him in all the right places and lastly topped off with the set of black high top connies that were a gift from his boyfriend. 

Deeming himself ready with a grin he strode towards the sound of music coming from the gym. Upon entering he saw a table with name badges on it, most of which were missing. He knew he was late but seriously, was he that late? 

Grabbing the badge with his name on it he secured it to his shirt and strode in through the open doors. Immediately he was assaulted by several familiar faces. 

“Naru man, great to see ya!” a scruffy haired man with upside down red triangle tattoos on his face said as he grabbed the blond around the neck and roughed up his hair more than it was. 

“Kiba, dude, let go.” Naruto cried out, jabbing the man in the side in vain.

“Yo.” called out a larger guy beside them. 

“Sup Choji.” the blond smiled, still in the others tight hold. 

“Troublesome.” sighed another guy as he walked up to the trio. 

“Hey Shika, how’s it been?” Naruto laughed as he finally got out of Kiba’s hold. 

“You know, same as always.” Shikamaru replied. 

“Hey, how about we get you a drink and catch up?” Kiba pushed the blond towards the drinks table. 

“Like we need to catch up, we saw each other last week.” Naruto chuckled while rolling his eyes. 

“Video catch ups aren’t the same as in person.” Choji replied, “Can we stop by the snacks table on the way?” 

After getting some food and drinks they all sat down at one of the many tables around the gym. Somewhere during their conversation Naruto noticed people around the place looking at him and whispering. 

“Hey guys what’s the deal? People keep staring at me.” Naruto asked as he took another sip of his drink. 

All three guys looked at each other before looking at the blond. 

“Well, you see.” Choji started. 

“”It’s like this.” Kiba tried next. 

“Someone’s telling everyone you’re a gay escort.” Shikamaru said boredly. 

“Let me guess…. Sakura?” Naruto asked, annoyance clearly written on his face.

All three nodded. 

“She’s showing everyone one of your apparent ‘escort’ pictures.” Kiba laughed. 

“Okay,” Naruto smiled, “She wants to act like a teen bully, two can play at that game.” he said as he pulled out his phone. Not looking up he asked, “Shika, think you can hack the big screen?” 

Shikamaru sighed, “Yeah.” he pulled a laptop out of nowhere and began typing away. 

“Kiba, think you can get access to the audio and lighting system?”

“Easy.” Kiba replied with a dog-like grin. 

“Choji, can you show me the picture she’s showing around?”.” 

“Can do.” Choji replied happily. 

Naruto’s phone began to ring. “Hey Jiraiya….. Yeah I know it’s late….. No, I was wondering if you could send me a code…. Yeah that would be great, thanks.” he hung up. Moments later he received a text. “Okay, here’s the plan….” Naruto leant in and began to whisper.

Once everything was set Naruto made his way to the stage. Tapping on the mic he tested the sound before getting everyone’s attention as Kiba cut the music and the lights dimmed, illuminating the stage more. 

“Hey everyone!” He said with a big grin and a wave, “I’m sure most of you remember me from highschool so I don’t think there’s any real need to introduce myself.” the room erupted in laughter. “Yeah, high school was great wasn’t it?” everyone nodded in agreement. “You know what wasn’t great though? Bullies.” everyone went silent.

Naruto began to walk up and down the stage as he spoke. “We’re all adults here, so I thought the whole highschool bullying antics were behind us, but I can see that old habits die hard.” He paused to look around the room. “Someone thought it would be funny to spread around that I’m apparently a gay escort. Yeah I’m looking at you Sakura.” Naruto said as he looked right at her. 

“It’s not lying if it’s the truth.” Sakura sang out with a smirk. 

“I never said you were lying, Sakura. Just that got your facts wrong.” He smirked back. 

Her smirk grew even bigger. “I have photo evidence.” she said as she waved a picture in the air. 

“You mean this one?” he grinned and pointed to the screen behind him. Said screen came to life showing a picture of a very nude Naruto laying on his stomach on a bed, smiling seductively at the camera. “This is from a photoshoot I did for a _Gay_ magazine.” a picture of the magazine featuring him in it popped up next.

Naruto looked at the speechless pinket. “But I saw you on a porn site!” she practically screeched. 

“Glad to see you watch porn Sakura.” everyone in the room began to snicker as Sakura turned red “But let me get your facts right for you. I’m not and never have I been, an escort.” he paused for dramatic effect, “I’m a Gay _Porn Star_.” he grinned ear to ear at her. 

The screen behind him lit up with several erotica titles featuring the blond.

“Since I’m feeling so open about my job, I’ve asked my producer to give my entire graduating class - should they want it - a one month free subscription to ‘Hidden Leaf Studio’ for tonight only, to see how good I really am.” he grinned mischievously. 

All around the gym phone screens lit up as people logged on to see if what the blond was saying was true, a code was now displayed on the screen behind him. 

“This doesn’t change the fact that you give your body for money.” 

“At least I enjoy what I do and I’m fucking good at it.” he continued to grin, unfazed by the comment, “But hey you felt the need to share intimate details about me and my life, it’s only right I do the same for you.” Naruto grinned evilly. “Let’s start by talking about you, since that’s all you can ever really talk about.” Laughter resonated around the room, “You may live in a nice penthouse apartment with all your Ex-husbands nice furniture, you may drive a nice car that also once belonged to him, but did you ever wonder why in the settlement he gave you half his bank account, the apartment, even the car?”

“Didn’t really care. I deserved what I got for the shit I put up with from him.” She hissed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “He gave you everything cause he knew I would _Fuck you over_ when the time came, and in the end it did. The money soon ran out so you sold the car on a pay to drive scheme. Then you sold the apartment. Well guess who bought both of them? Me. I bought them under my work name as a business expense.” 

Sakura looked at him, speechless.

“Yep, so you can go on living in that small apartment and driving that older model car that you keep telling people you only keep because it’s reliable, not because you’re broke. All the while paying me your earnings from that crappy little job you have, while I’m living it up in a nice large mansion, driving that latest model cars.” 

“As if I’d care.” The pinket huffed while crossing her arms not wanting to seem weak infront of her peers. 

“Oh but you do. Let’s move on and talk about that Ex-Husband of yours. Did you know I earn more from _One……. Good……. Fuck_ than he use to earn in an entire month?” 

Sakura stood there gobsmacked. 

“Yeah, I know right. Speaking of him, how is he? Better yet, how’s your daughter?” 

“Shut up!” Sakura yelled.

“You wouldn’t know would you?” Naruto looked annoyed. “Let me fill you in. He and your daughter are living a happy life _without you_ , did you know he’s a stay at home dad now?” 

“And how would you know that!?” she bit back. 

“What, didn’t _you know_ ?” He smirked, “He’s living in _my_ house. Sleeping in _my_ bed. Enjoying _his_ freedom, and best of all, your daughter calls _me_ mummy.” 

Sakura growled “Whatever, you can keep that brat of a child and have my sloppy seconds.” she grinned.

“Seriously, you really are thick and self absorbed, aren’t you? I’ll spell it out for you….. I’ve been fucking Sasuke since the start of high school!” he stretched out each word.

The whole gym erupted into a mixed sound of amazement, anger and awe.

“Even when you were dating him on his parents order because you got him drunk and fucked him to get pregnant. Even when he was forced to marry you because you bore his child, I was fucking him the whole time.” He laughed. 

“WHAT!?” she roared. 

“So with all that being said, I’m going to go home now, tuck _my_ daughter into bed and fuck _my_ boyfriend all before I have to get up and go to work.” 

“You’re nothing but a _slut_!” she called out.

“That may be true, but atleast I’m happy.” Naruto smiled as he walked off stage, receiving an applause as he went. 

Naurto said his goodbyes to his friends and received pats on the back from a few old fellow classmates before he left.

After arriving home he was met at the door by his boyfriend. “Have a good night?” 

“Yeah, I still think you should have come.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the others waist. 

“You know I hate gatherings, and anyway we both knew the witch would be there.” Sasuke kissed him. “I hope she didn't cause you any problems.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle love.” Naruto grinned, “Is Sarada still awake?”

“Yeah, she’s been waiting up for you.” the raven smirked, “Apparently someone promised her a story before she was tucked in?”

“Well… I better not keep my princess waiting.” the blond laughed. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he let go of the other man but not before kissing him one last time, “Don’t take too long!” he called out after the blond, “I expect to be ravished before you have to leave for work tomorrow.”

“And ravished you will be.” Naruto grinned a foxy grin before disappearing upstairs. 

“Hn.” Sasuke smiled at the retreating ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have any intention to make a second chapter at this time.


End file.
